divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Closing The Rift
You receive this quest either when you first enter the Phantom Forest or when you enter the northeast corner of Luculla Forest (there is a sort of gate with two torches on either side, northeast of The Spider Worshipers). ZixZax appears and urgently tells you that the End of Time is being attacked by Void Demons. He says that their presence is not in the normal continuum of time, and that you must stop them. You must clear this quest in order to continue discovering the rooms in Homestead. Otherwise, no matter how many Star stones you find, no rooms will be opened. If you enter the Homestead while this quest is active, you will find it being bombarded by fireballs. Walkthrough # You will need a ''Tenebrium'' weapon to complete this quest. One can be purchased in Sacred Stone (the Immaculate Village in Eastern Luculla), or crafted by applying a Tenebrium Bar to any (non-staff) weapon (requires +3 Tenebrium skill). You should also have received one from the Earth Elemental at the sacrificial altar during Infiltrating The Immaculates. # Go to Silverglen Waypoint Portal and move towards the lava rich area Northeast of the sandstorm area, directly north of the Bewildered camper's campsite (which is East from the Immaculate Trial Dungeon entrance). Enter the area (3150 Exploration XP) and ZixZax will appear. # There are 3 paths here that all lead to the same destination. #* The left path consists of Immaculates. You can play a Charisma game against them for safe passage for part of the way (13600 Charisma XP) and/or kill them all (~96000 XP). Note that the void rams in this path cannot be killed by normal means, but will disengage if their shepherd is killed. #* The right path has no enemies but you will need to constantly cast Tornado to clear the path of lava and teleport across the chasm. There's no XP to be had here, and the only loot is a single moonstone at the start of the path, and a single loot chest at the top of the stairs at the other end of the chasm. You'll only need 8 perception to spot it. #* The middle path is filled with invulnerable Void Demons that can only be sneaked past and also provides no XP. # Regardless of the path you choose, they all converge at a large Blood Stone (pictured) at the end. Use your ''Tenebrium'' weapon to destroy the Blood Stone and it will instantly kill all of the Void Demons, secure the Homestead and resolve the quest (7200 XP). #* Note: You can engage the demons in the middle path and without leaving combat, break the Bloodstone giving you all their kill XP (6000 XP per demon, 3600 XP per Void Ram and 12000 XP for the boss). Y'ou can kill all the immaculates before doing this'. There are 4 Void Supplicants, 2 Void Torturers, 2 Void Crucifiers, 6 Void Rams and The Boss Ulthrax'Ulkar. Rewards * 3150 Exploration XP * 7200 Quest XP * 13700 Charisma XP (optional) * ~96000 Combat XP (optional) * 81600 XP Combat XP (optional) if you engage demons. * Total of ~201650 XP possible for this quest. Errata Statement that Void Demons/Void Rams can be killed with tenebrium weapon is completely wrong! Those Demons are 100% invulnerable to any weapons, including tenebrium ones. Only way to defeat them is sneak them by, without a fight, and destroy a large Bloodstone as described above. 2017 update: it is actually possible to kill most of the demons and collect experience. In order to do that, split your party: sneak your Tenebrium weapon wielder to the Blood Stone, then move him south down the stairs. Several demons including the boss, Ulthrax'Ulkar, will aggro. Pull back to the Blood Stone, but don't kill it yet. The rest of the party should follow through the mirror and engage in a fight with the Immaculates. Sometimes the demonic rams do not engage in a fight, in which case just kill the Immaculates and shoot the Immaculate Shepherd to aggro all the demonic rams. Step back a bit away from the rams, because they are going to explode in a moment. Switch back to the character at the Blood Stone and finally destroy it. All the demons will die and you will receive full experience for all you were engaged in a fight with. Bugs * When you disparty Jahan while this quest is active, he will die at the Hall of Heroes. You can't resurrect him, so it is recommended that you finish this quest before you remove Jahan out of your party. ru:Закрытие разрыва Category:Original Sin quests